Too Late To Turn Around
by BananaBitch
Summary: AU Angel lives. What if while Roger was in Santa Fe, Mimi witnessed a brutal murder and suicide? When Mimi won't tell her friends, she may just be destroying their friendships. When Angel and Collins are the only ones by her side, what will that mean?


Time ticked by slowly, torturing me with every second. Images of that night, of the horrible murder I witnessed, filled my mind for that entire time slot. I couldn't explain what I've been through, it was too upsetting, grotesque to describe. All I could do now was wait to die, to be with my two best friends. My name is Mimi Marquez; I'm a twenty year old, HIV positive, patient of a mental disease.

It all started on a cloudy day, just a week after Roger left for Santa Fe. I was already in agony, being a week into my second attempt at withdrawal. I wanted to hurry home to my apartment so that I could be alone, but I'd had to leave the house to get my AZT. I didn't know that my life was going to be ruined, that I would be so scarred. Murder is hard for anyone to witness, but I had been so terribly unlucky. When you've seen what I saw, there's no way it could ever get better.

The girl's name was Heaven Emma Stewart. I felt such a horrible pain for her family, for the things in life that she would have to miss. She had straight black hair that barely touched her shoulder, and bright green eyes. She looked as if she was about sixteen. I can still remember her murder, the gory death she'd died.

So like I said, I was going home after picking up my AZT. Me, being the stupid retard I am, decided to take a shortcut. I turn down an alley, and what I see is horrifying. A tall man with golden hair, maybe about thirty or forty, stabbing that girl to death, so much blood. When he's finished, I witness a rape so horrifying. After all of that, he takes the knife he used to stab her with, and he cuts off a huge chunk of her flesh and eats that. By that time, I'd begun to smell her dead body, but what surprises me the most is when the man stabs himself in the heart. I took the girl's I.D and called 911, but it's obviously too late for her. And it's too late for me. The sweet, horrible smell of her already decaying flesh still lingers in my mind.

They put me in therapy and rehab, though it was against my will. After all, nothing could ever heal the scars left behind from what I witnessed. I had to take medication, but what would be able to stop the nightmares I had at night? Nothing. So now here I was, lying on a park bench, waiting for this damn disease to take me. I hear a sharp gasp, and I turn to see Maureen and Joanne, my friends, rushing towards me.

"Mimi!!!" Joanne shrieked. "Are you all right?! You scared us so much!!!" I couldn't really speak that well, my throat was raw for a number of reasons, mainly from screaming in my sleep, reliving that horrible day.

"Roger…" I managed to rasp, a cough slipping out, with a sharp pain in my throat accompanying it. Maureen and Joanne lifted me, carrying me to the Loft. I couldn't really hear what they said, my ears were ringing, and I found myself dizzy, my vision blurring, I could tell Roger was singing to me, and he sounded sad, maybe even that desperate kind of sad you get when you lose the person you love, but it was impossible. Roger didn't love me. If he did, I would have held on, never let him go, if he did love me, because I'd know if he did. If he loved me, I would have been with him that fateful day, instead of watching that Heaven girl be murdered. Yet he said it, and I'm slipping away, into the light. I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. And yet, when I was so close I saw Heaven Stewart.

"Turn around girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song." She said "Go. That boy loves you, you love him. It's simple. It's not your time. Go back and be happy. Take your medicine. LIVE DAMMIT!!!" And that's just what I did.

Roger's face was the first thing I saw, his eyes sparkled with happiness and relief. I really could believe now that he loved me, and I loved him.

"Mimi... Oh my god." He said. "You're alive" Tears filled his eyes and I simply wiped them away when they fell. Suddenly though, before I could say anything, my head started throbbing and all I could see was Heaven's body, caked with blood and missing chunks of flesh. I knew I was screaming, and I was having a hard time breathing, the dizziness was returning with a vengeance.

"Help me!!!" I gasped, clutching my throat. "I can't breath DAMMIT!!!" Roger held me to his chest, and I could hear Angel try to calm me down, though I couldn't control the sobs. The feeling of being useless and helpless returned. Eventually, I could control myself, and my friends were concerned.

"Mimi, what was that?" Angel asked. "You just completely went insane" I was quiet for a moment, wondering whether or not I should tell them, it was downright disturbing.

"Nothing" I said, shaking my head. And with that, I was keeping a huge major secret from my friends.


End file.
